<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newsies Musical Commentary by WhisperArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365721">Newsies Musical Commentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperArtist/pseuds/WhisperArtist'>WhisperArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, Meta, Musical Commentary, Not a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperArtist/pseuds/WhisperArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a fic. This is just a list of things that I saw/wanted to comment on when I watched newsies. I've been working on this for a while but I decided to finish it for strike day. If you want to see if there's anything you missed watching newsies give it a read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This includes my personal opinions, so don't get offended if there's something you don't believe.</p><p>Also, if there's something I missed and you wanted me to add let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got rid of the no-smoking thing, which I’m surprised I miss! That thing was so annoying, but I was so used to it being there! :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Santa Fe (Prologue)</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>I’m dying to know what Jack was drawing</span></li>
<li><span>Should I comment on Jack’s tank top? Or are we all thinking the same thing?</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying the Banner Pt. 1</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Boys that go passed (in order): Tommy Boy, Smalls, Buttons</span></li>
<li><span>When Jack punches Crutchie’s shoulder, Crutchie hesitates a second before doing the same</span></li>
<li><span>Middle row of the towers: Albert, Buttons, Crutchie, Jack, Smalls, Finch</span></li>
<li><span>Button’s has his cap tucked into the back of his suspenders</span></li>
<li><span>Top row of the towers: Tommy Boy, Elmer, Jojo, Race, Kid Blink, Specs</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy puts his foot up on one of the rungs (left), Race and Jojo look at each other a nod on the beats (after “Carrying the Banner through it all”), Specs’ hat is on the ground for whatever reason </span></li>
<li><span>Bottom row of the towers: Mike &amp; Ike, Sniper, Romeo, Henry, Mush</span></li>
<li><span>Lots of tossing each other their caps, Henry flails Mush’s hat around, and Mush snaps his suspenders</span></li>
<li><span>The whole middle tower shakes as they all get on</span></li>
<li><span>Button’s ‘free as fishes’ hand wiggle</span></li>
<li><span>All of the thunking of metal as they’re running down the steps</span></li>
<li><span>Every single boy that walks behind Kath and Darcy have eyes on asses</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy stops to talk to Crutchie instead of just walking past like the others</span></li>
<li><span>Jack talking to Tommy Boy/giving him a hard time behind Crutchie, Mush, and Finch (leading up to “personality”)</span></li>
<li><span>The fucking shoe kiss bit, which has to be choreographed to some extent because Corey and Andy do the same fucking thing</span></li>
<li><span>Spec’s split of the towers as they start dancing</span></li>
<li><span>Blink steals Buttons’ (I’m pretty sure it’s Buttons) hat and runs at “still it’s a fine life, carrying the banner”). Buttons’ chases him. Blink also teases him with it before Buttons grabs it (group one’s “tossing out a freebie to the bums”)</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo on top of Elmer stick fighting Mush. (As Finch cuts in with “What’s the hold up”)</span></li>
<li><span>Blink and Smalls are the ones the pick Crutchie up as the nuns appear</span></li>
<li><span>As they line up during the nun part, you can appreciate how absolutely tiny some of the cast is (Says my 5’1” ass)</span></li>
<li><span>I am almost positive that Smalls is taller than Mush</span></li>
<li><span>Smalls on top of Henry as the two parts start (Right after “Walk until we fall”)</span></li>
<li><span>As they’re running around to the gate in the darker lighting Henry throws punches</span></li>
<li><span>Smalls under Finch’s leg at the gate</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Delancey Brothers are Fucks</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jack tries to take Oscar’s hat</span></li>
<li><span>As Oscar throws Race back, you can hear Race go “Get offa me”</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo holds his shin after Jack smacks the shit outta the Delanceys</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying The Banner Pt. 2</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Albert carrying Crutchie (strong boy)</span></li>
<li><span>Jeremy fucking Jordan does the closing choero in the very back left corner between the wagon and the papers, back where no one can see him, and that is hilarious</span></li>
<li><span>Davey and Les are off to the side as the song ends (you can see them as the camera pans across to the crowd)</span></li>
<li><span>Race just rolls forward as everyone else slides. Because he’s extra</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buying Papes</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Davey is either being pulled by Les into line or trying to stop him. Either way, he’s being dragged around by a ten-year-old (almost)</span></li>
<li><span>Albert’s solid ‘wtf’ the whole time Davey’s talking to Weasel</span></li>
<li><span>Jojo and Elmer always turn to each other when something happens (in The Delancey Brother’s are Fucks part, too)</span></li>
<li><span>Jack: “What kind of Newsie don’t want more papes?” Buttons: “Seriously, I want more papes”</span></li>
<li><span>Why the fuck does Les know who Jack is??</span></li>
<li><span>As Davey goes walking off Jojo steps that way and is instantly ushered back in line by Buttons</span></li>
<li><span>Race is sitting in the wagon barely paying attention to anything and reading the pape</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo waving at Morris Delancey (“Nice to meet ya, Davey”)</span></li>
<li><span>Spec’s face when Les says the fifty/fifty bit</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying the Banner Pt. 3</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Do I even need to mention how cool the twin’s, whatever the hell that was, is?</span></li>
<li><span>Or Tommy Boy at all? Holy hell, those moves</span></li>
<li><span>Albert. Toe touch that’s all I have to say</span></li>
<li><span>C jumps are hard enough standing, but running into one? Holy hell (Ahs, then ‘GO!’)</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bottom Line</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Hannah is so blunt. I love her</span></li>
<li><span>I love how they’re talking about how Roosevelt sucks with Kevin Carrol standing right there</span></li>
<li><span>Hannah’s the only one that actually cares about the newsies. I love her. Everyone else sucks</span></li>
<li><span>I don’t particularly like this song, but I always listen to the end because the end is good</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying the Banner Pt. 4</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The over-exaggeration as they slide across the stage on their knees</span></li>
<li><span>Snyder is in the back throughout most of the number. I know for a fact he appears around ‘Walk my shoes off’ but he could be there earlier</span></li>
<li><span>Kenny! The forgotten newsies! Give him more love!</span></li>
<li><span>Blink and the Twins aren’t seen again until Seize the Day</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snyder’s a Fuck Too into The Theater</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Race is up in the towers on the opposite side of the stage as Jack, Davey, and Les</span></li>
<li><span>He runs as they see Snyder</span></li>
<li><span>Newsies are now fancy theater people! (Smalls for sure. I think Jojo too. Probably some of the others as well)</span></li>
<li><span>As the guy comes out with the bowery beauty (from behind the other group of guys) it switches from them to the lady Les sold the paper to and Elmer, and then back</span></li>
<li><span>Mush, in full Mush costume, goes to move the background piece. When you actually see it being moved, no Mush</span></li>
<li><span>Basically, it swaps back and forth between stagehands and newsies</span></li>
<li><span>Morris is up on the catwalk the whole time. Oscar is probably one of the stagehands</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s Rich</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>One of the Brooklyn Newsies (not as a Newsies -- It’s Andrew Wilson) is one of the guys watching the show (right side). Weird fake mustache is weird</span></li>
<li><span>One of our other Brooklyn newsies (Myron -- Stephen Hernandez) is on the other side, but you can’t see his face.</span></li>
<li><span>When Medda does the ‘Hey honey, I was just talking about you’ bit, the guy sitting in Jack’s chair is most definitely not Jeremy Jordan</span></li>
<li><span>Jack, Davey, and Les looks so entertained throughout all of Medda’s performance</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack is a Mushy Bitch</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>During the applause, Jack tries to wave to Kath but doesn’t get her attention (or she’s ignoring him. Probably ignoring)</span></li>
<li><span>After Jack points up at Kath, you can hear Medda say ‘Why don’t you go find out’</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I Never Planned On You/Don’t Come A-Knocking</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>You can hear all of Don’t Come A-Knocking if you listen for it; otherwise, it gets drowned out by Jack</span></li>
<li><span>Sounds of pencil on paper</span></li>
<li><span>The little hat tip before he goes all the way down the latter</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scene Change And New Newsie Price</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The fucking twins again, ‘nuff said</span></li>
<li><span>From the beginning of this part, you can see the Delancey brothers reading one of the newspapers. They probably knew about the new price before the newsies realized</span></li>
<li><span>Buttons and Mush go over to the desk as soon as they see the headline as if they’re gonna do something </span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy’s ‘You got an idea’ (He’s my favorite ensemble newsies. Give him more love)</span></li>
<li><span>After Les screams’ stop crowding him’ you can hear Race go “Hey, stop touching”</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy runs halfway across the stage as Les starts for him</span></li>
<li><span>Jack biting his nails, completely unfazed by the fact that his newsies are being pushed around by a nine-year-old</span></li>
<li><span>“Sure his is, can’tcha smell smoke” followed immediately by Mush taking his hat off and the sound of Race being hit (off-camera). Race walks into the shot holding his arm and giving Mush a dirty look</span></li>
<li><span>Davey doesn’t even look at Jack as he starts forming a plan</span></li>
<li><span>Finch is the only one in the whole group with any brain cells. Davey loses all of his when he’s near Jack. Finch doesn’t share the brain cell, and most of the newsies don’t even know there’s a brain cell to have.</span></li>
<li><span>Albert touches Romeo/puts his hand on his shoulder at least four times in this part and into The World Will Know (nudges him after Jack says “Who don’t need that?”, puts his arm on his shoulder as Jack said “We do the work…”, pats his shoulder at “We’ve got a union”, hand on shoulder as The World Will Know starts, turning into an arm on shoulder)</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer’s fucking cheesy smile, omg. He melts my heart</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The World Will Know</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Tommy Boy does not look happy when Jack puts his hand on his head</span></li>
<li><span>Albert’s face when they do the hands-on-shoulders part</span></li>
<li><span>At the “What if the Delanceys come out swinging” bit Crutchie is the only one still smiling at Jack goes after them. Tommy Boy looks downright terrified</span></li>
<li><span>The gate is shaking so damn much at that part</span></li>
<li><span>Les climbs part of the way up (before ‘And the old will weep”)</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy’s arm. Need I say more?</span></li>
<li><span>Booty wiggle</span></li>
<li><span>In Jacobi’s. Henry is in the very back on a lone chair that’s really far away from the tables for some reason. With the way he’s standing on it, I would have tipped right over</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katharine Shows Up</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jack thinks the water is for him and pats Les on the shoulder when he realizes it’s not (Romeo give him his instead)</span></li>
<li><span>The unholy trinity/Skylar Sisters at the end of that table (Sky, Josh, and Ben)</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer’s face going from happy to ‘what?’ at Davey’s ‘auspicious’</span></li>
<li><span>As Mush moves his arm to say “I don’t know about that” you can see Tommy Boy hiding his face and smiling as the audience laughs</span></li>
<li><span>Even Les hides when Jack mentions Brooklyn</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer’s hat hair as Kath comes in</span></li>
<li><span>Jack ducks behind Davey as he says ‘You been followin’ me?” as if he expects Kath to hit him, which is fair</span></li>
<li>
<span>As soon as Jacobi says that he needs to set up for dinner Finch </span><em><span>gets on the fucking table</span></em>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The World Will Know Pt. 2</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>After Albert closes the gate on the tower, the lyric is, “And the things we do today will be tomorrow’s news”. He gets about halfway through the line before making an ‘oh shit’ face as he realizes he fucked it up</span></li>
<li><span>Finch shoots his slingshot at “And the dye is cast…”</span></li>
<li><span>Les following the other boys (probably to the Lodging House) is the cutest thing</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack Cannot Flirt to Save His Life</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The fact that you can see the drawing on the pape is one of the coolest little details in the show</span></li>
<li><span>WHINY BOY</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watch What Happens</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Kara is perfect, and there are no background characters, so I have nothing to add here</span></li>
<li><span>But the way her face changes through the song, omg. I love her. She goes through so many different emotions through that song</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oops, No one Showed Up (Race, Why Didn’t You Talk to Your Boyfriend?)</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>“Spot was very impressed”. Les shakes his head no</span></li>
<li><span>Also, why the hell did they take Les to Brooklyn? That doesn’t seem like such a good idea</span></li>
<li><span>Jack is just so done with the Delanceys’ shit through all of this</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seize the Day</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jojo and Buttons look so happy with Crutchie’s strike sign</span></li>
<li><span>Les’ line after this does not sound like English, but he says: “Maybe Plutizer will see it out his window and feel sorry for us”</span></li>
<li><span>Omg, Kenny’s back. He got even less screen time than Blink, Sniper, and the Twins. Well… maybe not Sniper. But my point still stands</span></li>
<li><span>Smiley boys without their smiles is sad (Jojo, Elmer, Crutchie)</span></li>
<li><span>The “You’re still our brothers” line is sung to Les and Crutchie. I cannot put into words how that makes me feel</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer and Jojo at it again (right as ‘now is the time to seize the day’ starts)</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scabs Break</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The fact that they made Blink a scab is terrible. Kid Blink was the leader of the actual strike</span></li>
<li><span>Okay, the real Kid Blink had to step down because of scab accusations but give that kid a break, I swear </span></li>
<li><span>Smalls needs to calm the fuck down</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer is still very non-threatening while scowling. How did Anthony play Spot, my god</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo looks out to the audience as Jack points (“Plutizer thinks we are gutter rats”)</span></li>
<li><span>The twins came back finally. They should have been in more of the show</span></li>
<li><span>Jack’s speech is probably one of my favorite part of this whole entire show</span></li>
<li><span>Michael’s voice is not that deep. Her sounds ridiculous (“I’m with ya!”)</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seize the Day (Return)</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>That Staccato give me chorus flashbacks</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy’s ‘Hey’ (Dance line cannon when he’s at the back by the towers). Most of the stuff like that is him. He’s loud</span></li>
<li><span>Les continuing to shove people out of the way</span></li>
<li><span>You can tell where they edited different parts of the paper dance together because of how papers will disappear or appear</span></li>
<li><span>You can see Crutchie on the group as the Delancey brothers pop up</span></li>
<li><span>Right after they beat the Delanceys as Jack points out and then gets out of the way you can hear him say ‘We’re coming for ya’</span></li>
<li>
<span>In the combination that follows, right after the cartwheel when they do their standing kick, Race kicks himself </span><em><span>in the face</span></em>
</li>
<li><span>The over-splits on the leapfrog, holy shit. How does Iain do that? I swear</span></li>
<li><span>C jumps are still awful, and backs are not supposed to bend like that (“They’re gonna see there’s hell to pay”)</span></li>
<li>
<span>Tommy Boy, my dear boy, watch this man spot when he does those fouettés (fancy turns. They are not spins. Please stop calling them spins). Watch how his head snaps around at such precise times, the last freaking second of each turn. That is </span><em><span>beautiful</span></em><span>, and I wish I could spot like that. Also, fouettés are very hard, and illusions (that bit he does when he comes out of them and grabs the paper) are super hard, and this man is just such a professional. I could go on forever</span>
</li>
<li><span>Blink’s smile as they freeze is so cute and cheesy and a little scary. Like, seriously Andy, you good?</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Shit, Bad Things Are About to Happen</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Mush is ready to throw down, and so am I</span></li>
<li><span>Jack says, “stay down” as he puts Les in the barrel. Les pops back up as soon as Jack turns away. He also says “get outta there” as he pulls Les out</span></li>
<li><span>Buttons supplies the barrel</span></li>
<li><span>Henry’s chasing people with a stick</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo does not get back up after getting hit by the bull, and that makes me so incredibly sad</span></li>
<li><span>Davey gets backhanded</span></li>
<li><span>Crutchie calls for Romeo and Finch as well as Jack. (“Where do you think you’re goin’?” “Jack, help! Romeo, Finch!”)</span></li>
<li><span>I fucking hate Snyder, and I would kill him with my bare hands if I could</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Santa Fe</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jack is very sweaty, and Jeremy had to sing this eight times, and I feel awful for him. Stage lights are hot</span></li>
<li><span>Okay, but, Jack, you don’t look seventeen</span></li>
<li><span>There’s the slightest jump from Santa to Fe after “Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in-between” where they cut two versions together</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone is Sad</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Pretty much all of the boys have lost a layer or two of clothing because stage lights are very, very hot. Except for Elmer. He added a layer for whatever reason</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone snatching the pape from everyone else. It’s a miracle they even got a chance to read the headline</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy fought so hard to get the pape only for Mush to snatch it right out of his hands as soon as he gets a chance to look at it. Also, watching him try to see around Davey is hilarious</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King of New York</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>As Romeo comes across to sing his line, you can see about half of Elmer’s face. You can barely see his hat leave his head and he immediately gets up to go get it back</span></li>
<li><span>During Henry’s line, you can see Elmer snatch his hat back and put it on</span></li>
<li><span>Also, the hair floof is adorable</span></li>
<li><span>What is with Finch and the glass?</span></li>
<li><span>Someone says, “Oh no” when Race starts to tap. It may or may not be Davey</span></li>
<li><span>Based on locations at this point, there’s a good chance that Buttons’ was the one to take Elmer’s hat</span></li>
<li><span>Albert’s so damn loud</span></li>
<li><span>Romeo and Smalls during ‘Ain’t I pretty’</span></li>
<li><span>Davey and whichever twin it is (I can tell them apart, but I don’t know who’s who) during “Pulitzer’s poodles” - After research, it is Mike</span></li>
<li><span>Elmer jumps on the other twin’s back at “YEAH” - After research, it is Ike</span></li>
<li><span>Race’s range of emotions as Kath says “Let’s get drunk” and then amends her statement</span></li>
<li><span>They’re passing spoons around as Tommy Boy, Buttons, and Albert do their bit. Specs is the first to grab them, followed by one of the twins. Then Mush sits down and starts sliding them down the table to everyone else</span></li>
<li><span>After Kathy does her sad little solo, you can hear comments like “That’s the best ya got?” And “It’s like watchin’ paint dry”</span></li>
<li><span>Jojo when they’re in line on the stage (shot from the side) and are ducking back. Just. That whole thing</span></li>
<li><span>You can see a Brooklyn Newsies moving the table in the background for the scene change</span></li>
<li><span>Jojo slips a little at the very end (after Elmer and the table are gone)</span></li>
<li><span>Walking handstands. That’s it</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letter From the Refuge</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Okay, I’m convinced Specs and Albert are on the bottom bunk, but I could be wrong</span></li>
<li><span>When the audience laughs I am sad</span></li>
<li><span>Whoever is on the top bunch behind Crutchie has very curly hair, which isn’t very helpful when trying to figure out who it is. I’ve been trying for months now</span></li>
<li><span>Crutchie’s more worried about the guys than himself, and that’s so amazing and sad at the same time</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack with the Letter and Les Already Has a Girlfriend</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Everyone running up and down the towers yelling. You can catch Jack’s name a few times</span></li>
<li><span>The pink, yellow, and blue paint on Jack</span></li>
<li><span>“Oh yes, above. The fold.”</span></li>
<li><span>Kinda wondering which kid Spot sent over. Probably Hotshot. I get the feeling that Hotshot’s the only one that would actually come back</span></li>
<li><span>The paper butt slap after “Face it, pal, we’re inevitable”</span></li>
<li><span>Les is nine and already has a girlfriend. Honestly, I’m jealous</span></li>
<li><span>Also “Fame is one intoxicating potion” apparently</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watch What Happens</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>“Dave” and motherfucking “Jackie”</span></li>
<li><span>“THE POOR GUYS HEAD IS SPINNING”</span></li>
<li><span>The way Jack puts his hand on Les’s head</span></li>
<li><span>The hat smacking at the end</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulitzer is the Biggest Fuck</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Fuck Snyder. He was stealing clothes and food because he has kids to look after. He can’t let them starve or freeze you fucks</span></li>
<li><span>Jack’s pointing hand switches as the camera angle change (“Which one gives us more in common?”)</span></li>
<li><span>It almost sounds like Jeremy’s trying to remember the line when he says, “When New York City wakes up to… front-page news”</span></li>
<li><span>Kath doesn’t work for him because he’s a dick</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bottom Line Reprise</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Okay, but the lighting is really nice</span></li>
<li><span>Jeremy almost falls on his face</span></li>
<li><span>I hope the Delancey brothers know they sound stupid because they sound really stupid</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s Here</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>I have a soft spot for Brooklyn. Brooklyn’s Here is my favorite number, hands down</span></li>
<li><span>From left to right, our Brooklyn newsies are: Graves (technically Brooklyn Elmer, but I support Graves), Myron, Spot, Hotshot, Bart</span></li>
<li><span>Also, every one of those Brooklyn boys have played Spot at some point. Just so you guys know</span></li>
<li><span>Also, also, the bandana makes Myron gay. Historically. Do with that information what you will</span></li>
<li><span>Spot has so my energy, I swear</span></li>
<li><span>“So’s the Bronx!”</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rally</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Okay, but, I think the Brooklyn newsies’ biceps are bigger than their brains. Just… watch them as the crowd is cheering…</span></li>
<li><span>Bart is halfway up the ladder now</span></li>
<li><span>Omg, as Jack walks into the rally, you can see the smallest Blush moment. They nudge each other, and it just made my day</span></li>
<li><span>As Jack has that little silent moment you can see everyone’s face drop like they knew something bad was about to happen</span></li>
<li><span>Kenny is hanging closer to the Brooklyn newsies than the Manhattan newsies, and that’s where my Brooklyn newsie Kenny headcanon was born</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something To Believe In Scene and song</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Not gonna lie, I don’t like Something To Believe In. And not really in an “I ship Javid” way. I just don’t really like the song</span></li>
<li><span>Kath is pretty insensitive on the whole Refuge front</span></li>
<li><span>I can’t see Jack as the type to really punch anyone, angry or not. Unless he was fighting someone</span></li>
<li><span>The way Kathy squishes her cheeks after she kisses Jack and the way Jack looks so damn confused</span></li>
<li><span>Kath’s dress has pockets, and honestly, I’m jealous</span></li>
<li><span>Jack looks so conflicted when Kathy suggests publishing one of his drawings. I can relate</span></li>
<li><span>Jack acts like such a damn playboy and then does this shit in this scene. Damn this boy can’t flirt or even handle a relationship</span></li>
<li><span>The way they shoulder each other playfully is super cute</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basement Shenanigans and Meeting the Fashion Gays</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The little background Seize the Day is honestly so pretty</span></li>
<li><span>“It’s good to have you back.” “Shut up”</span></li>
<li><span>The little “I’m sorry” when Jack sees Darcy’s face. I love Darcy</span></li>
<li><span>My question is, how old are Bill and Darcy? They don’t seem much older than the newsies but do at the same time</span></li>
<li><span>Bill has so much energy</span></li>
<li><span>Jack is just... so in awe at Bill and Darcy. It’s kind of cute</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once And For All</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Kinda of sad the rest of the Brooklyn boys aren’t there. It would have been a good opportunity to get them a little more screen time. Then again, this number is pretty packed as is</span></li>
<li><span>I love how quickly Bill and Darcy just fold into their ranks. The boys go right in to help out, and those two are just as into bringing Pulitzer down</span></li>
<li><span>Spot smacks the printing press and then makes a break to get into the tower</span></li>
<li><span>Spot’s doing squats to pass the papes up</span></li>
<li><span>The key change</span></li>
<li><span>Jeremy and Ben’s faces are so damn red at the very end. Long notes are long</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Checkmate Pulitzer</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Those are big ass bills</span></li>
<li><span>Jack’s sitting in that chair like a gay. Who let Jeremy do that and went “Yup. Nothing gay about that”</span></li>
<li><span>Spot does nothing this whole scene</span></li>
<li><span>Seize the Day again is just… fantastic. The harmonizes. It’s beautiful</span></li>
<li><span>Medda’s got such a ‘fuck you’ face on, holy shit. I love her</span></li>
<li><span>Jack’s reaction when he shakes Roosevelt’s hand is priceless</span></li>
<li><span>All of them humming through this who entire scene</span></li>
<li><span>Hannah’s little clap as she walks passed. I love</span></li>
<li><span>Jack baiting Pulitzer like he’s going to just go along with anything he says</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>World Will Know Pt And The Victory</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The tempo of this is awesome</span></li>
<li><span>Tommy Boy hugs Spot</span></li>
<li><span>Crutchie is so precious when he comes back. The whole “You’re Highness” bit. I love him</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone looks so sad when Jack says he’s going to leave</span></li>
<li><span>Medda and Roosevelt</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone immediately goes back to work. No questions. They’re just back at it</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finale</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Tommy Boy gets up to point out something in the paper to someone standing right out of frame</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone’s reaction to Jack and Kathy kissing</span></li>
<li><span>When Jack says ‘I’ve been busy’ Davey responded with “I know you have but come her”</span></li>
<li><span>AKB bouncing around in the back as they’re dancing</span></li>
<li><span>Andy’s smile again. He looks crazy</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curtain Call</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Definitely my favorite dance number</span></li>
<li><span>Andrew (Bart) fucking coming out of nowhere, I love him. He’s gotta show off</span></li>
<li><span>As they go back to the Seize the Day choreo, you can see Jordan (Specs) bail out of his cartwheel. He got kicked in the face. You can see him hold his jaw as he gets up</span></li>
<li><span>Also, let’s just giving him a round of applause for taking a foot to the face and not even missing a beat</span></li>
<li><span>We love the Girlsies</span></li>
<li><span>And the Oldsies</span></li>
<li><span>It’s amazing how much personality you get from their bows. Just, so much</span></li>
<li><span>Devin and Anthony are like real-life brothers, and I love them so much. Same with Ben and Ethan</span></li>
<li><span>The excesses screaming when AKB runs out</span></li>
<li><span>Also, Jeremy has fallen doing the hell click before</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Credits</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jeremy’s little dance</span></li>
<li><span>Jordan picking up Lindsay and spinning her around</span></li>
<li><span>Jeremy and Kevin having a slight collision</span></li>
<li><span>Nick vaulting out of the tower</span></li>
<li><span>On the bottom left, when the camera pans out, you can see Ben and Sky doing a handshake. Sky goes in for a hug, Ben goes for a chest bump. Ben almost knocks Sky over. Nico watches the whole thing</span></li>
<li><span>Andrew getting the last laugh</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could do a little bit of an 'extra info' bit if you want (backstage info, OBC/Toursies goofs, etc) if anyone would be interested in that. Just let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>